Smile
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: The news about Alvin and Wendy's fights didn't reach Melanie, Max' "lady bro" so, she actually told them that they'd make a great couple. That made Alvin and Wendy think about it. They actually make a nice couple... they just don't get along... and they started once again with a smile.


Another busy day at Yogurt Yeti and Alvin is already getting tired at serving a lot frozen yogurts to costumers especially the younger kids.

Earlier, a group of five kids came and actually trashed the toppings so Alvin took a long time to clean the mess up, pick up new toppings after talking to impatient costumers and put them back to clean containers.

So far, the day is flowing good since those five kids came. He secretly sneaked in his 'Robotics 7' textbook for 'entertainment' and Kaylee hadn't notice it. No angry costumers, a lot of friendly ones, no problems with the other employees, no messes-

"I know, mum! I don't care if our neighbor is coming back. She's just not my type!"

Alvin's eyes looked up from his book and found the screaming lady on the phone, her back facing him. She kind of looks familiar though. The familiar skintone, the long hair, the shape of her body- wait. Is that-

"For the last time mom! I'm clearly her opposite. She's like the female version of Max Asher! Can you please just let me skip this visitation!? She's too annoying!"

Alvin swallowed. Female version of Max Asher? That must be the snowboarder Macey? Mandy? Melany with a 'y' or what? He forgot. He's just forgetful with names... Wait a second... he's eavesdropping!

"Mom, please." She said in a more calmer voice. "I won contests for you, I bake sweet pies for you, I even made poems for you. Can't I get my wishes granted?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"Hey lady!" Shouted another costumer, who is in line. "We're waiting!" He yelled impatiently and crossed his big arms.

The lady sighed loudly. "Mom, call me later and I am busy." Alvin figured that she didn't even wait for her mother to say something and closed her own phone.

And for a moment, Alvin even had an ought to drop on his knees and ignore the lady. But then, when the lady turned around, her eyes widened and then narrowed, making Alvin scowl.

_"Alvin Ackerman."_

_"Wendy Chong."_

Both of them spats their names to each other like venom, eyes starting to flare in fury.

Alvin was about to say something when Wendy stopped him, a serious face shown. "Stop that retort in your mouth and take my order." She said.

Alvin hesitated and then released an audible sigh. Grabbing a cup, Wendy spoke again before he could. "Mango." Alvin rolled his eyes and turned around to get the yogurt done.

By the corner of his eyes, he could see Wendy glaring on the counter, as if she could detroy it by staring at it. After filling the cup with yogurt, he went back to Wendy. "Toppings?"

"Chocolate chips." Wendy simply muttered and waited patiently. Before Alvin could even scoop up her chosen toppings, someone called Wendy's name.

"Wendy-corn!" Well, not her real name. Alvin's head looked up to see... Melanie!? Yes, it's Melanie with the 'i' and 'e'.

Melanie's happy Max-alike eyes flickered from Wendy's figure to Alvin. Alvin immediately caught Wendy's disappointed eyes and then back at Melanie. Melanie ran up towards them, bumping some costumers who are in the line.

"Hey lady bruh- oh, hey dude!" She greeted happily and leaned on to the counter. Wendy sighed. "Hey Melanie." She greeted lazily.

"Aww, aren't you happy to see me? The last time I saw you was last... well, y'know, giving thanks or what." Melanie informed and nudged Wendy giddily with her elbow.

Wendy's eyes landed on her, lifeless. "You mean Thanksgiving."

"Right!" Melanie yelled.

"Aurghhh! I'm leaving!" The costumers behind them complained and started walking towards the exit, oblivious to Kaylee's eyes, the owner of the shop.

Alvin sighed, which caught Melanie's attention. "Hey again, Shred. It's so good to see you."

Wendy made a sound. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. Do _you_ know _him_?" Melanie asked with her eyes lightening,

"Yeah, she's my _nemesis_." Alvin piped up and scooped up the chocolate chip toppings.

"And he's _my_ nemesis." Wendy spoke, more louder than his tone. Alvin and Wendy got into a glaring contest and Melanie noticed Alvin throw the chocolate chips on the cup of yogurt with more force than the normal one.

"Okaaaaay." Melanie said awkwardly. Then she got back to her own mode. "That's bad. You look so _sick_ together I could almost picture you dating!" She excitedly said, making two pairs of brown eyes look at her.

'Sick' can actually mean 'cool', 'awesome' or whatever, used by people like Max and Melanie.

Both of them got it and scoffs at the same time. "As if." They both said in unison and glared at each other _again_.

"I prefer boys who aren't lacking social lives and doesn't think he's better than me."

"And I prefer girls who aren't self-centered and doesn't think she's better than me."

Melanie smiled brightly. "Aww, so cute! You both totally make a sick couple!"

At that moment, both Alvin and Wendy had thought about them... being together. Holding hands... argue at simple things... laughing together... helping invent things... meet each other's parents... _kiss_... it made Melanie sigh happily when she thought of it.

But once Alvin thought about them holding hands, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship with Wendy. Would it be different than the usual 'you are my nemesis' relationship? Of course, he was curious about it.

On the other hand, Wendy had thought of laughing with Alvin Ackerman... to kissing him. It made her feel sick inside then, she felt butterflies flutter inside her belly. At that thought, Alvin noticed the reddening blush on her cheeks but didn't focused his attentions on it.

What he realized is that she looks cute when she blushes.

After that, Wendy groaned. "I'll take my yogurt. Keep the change." Wendy said and rudely gave the money to Alvin, grabbing Melanie's vest and dragged Melanie with her.

Melanie remained in her spot. "Say hi to Max for me. I'm missing that dude."

Alvin sighed and started doing his job absent-mindedly until his eyes landed on Wendy's back.

As soon as Wendy quickly shoved a giggling Melanie out of the store, she casted a last glance at Alvin, who had been watching her the whole time the two ladies were rushing towards the exit.

Wendy couldn't help but make a small polite smile and wished that she wouldn't react when she sees his reaction. Instead, her smile grew wider when Alvin gave a smile back.

Then Alvin wondered. Will they ever get together? Eventually, he had to find out and... talk to Max. He can relate.

He had to admit... they look good together.


End file.
